This invention relates to reducing the velocity of a rolling object and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to reducing the velocity of a bowling bowl along an intended trajectory without substantially altering the trajectory whereby a game of bowls can be played on a shorter length rink with substantially the same delivery as that provided on a normal length link.